Bonds of Fate: The Crest of Love
by LoveFriendshipSorato
Summary: A new enemy arises desperate to get their hands on Sora and the crest of love. Will she able to fight back? How will the Digidestined deal with this newfound enemy. Read and discover!


Okay so this is a new story I am writing. It will be mainly adventure and Sorato focused but will contain other couples as well. Okay so the reason I don't write GatoPata anymore is what do they really have in common besides Takari and their digivolutions? Besides, looking throughout the series Patamon was this really innocent, playful digimon who in order to put him in relationship with someone like Gatomon would mean changing his character 180 degrees at the very least, same with Veemon but anyhow that's all. I don't want to go on a rant before my major project so here it goes. You will see who Gatomon's special mon is soon ^_^. This is set after the Emperor Arc and after Sora gives the cookies to Matt but they are not together yet.

**Chapter One**

Sora Takenouchi had never considered herself to be one of the bravest in the Digidestined. Even in her first adventure, she had gotten herself into many jams from which her digimon partner, Matt and Tai had always saved her from the dangers. But now she felt so alone, the dark voice telling her every night that she wouldn't survive the powers of hatred and darkness, and that her crest would stop shining forever, that she would never be capable of love. No...she loved Matt didn't she? Maybe she should talk to him about this if he wasn't too busy.

It was another night when she woke up sweating. Biyomon frowned, worried about Sora.

"Sora, you need to tell the other Digidestined about this dream, maybe they could help. I'm really worried, I don't want you to get hurt." Biyomon said, her eyes filled with concern. Sora winced and pulled Biyomon into her arms.

"I was thinking of talking to Matt about it. If he's not too busy with the band." Sora admitted quietly, she agreed with Biyomon that she needed help; she had been avoiding her friends mainly because she didn't want anyone to become suspicious due to the obviousness of her lack of sleep but if she didn't tell someone, she would break down. Biyomon nuzzled her comfortingly.

"Sora, you know Matt is never too busy for you or any of his friends. You guys come first for him." Biyomon said and Sora smiled, she sure knew that. Matt may be in a band but he always made time for his friends and didn't let the fame get to him. She then sighed and nodded. The two of them lay down talking since Sora didn't feel she could go back to sleep. In the morning, since Sora wasn't in the mood to get dressed, she just work a white shirt and jeans which was considered pretty much casual wear.

Sora headed over to where Matt's band played and practiced, knocking on the door. One of Matt's band members, Takahiro opened the door.

"Hey there Sora. Have you come to see Matt? Are you all right?" Takahiro asked, his voice concerned as he saw how her face looked like she hadn't been sleeping. Sora gave a soft smile.

"I'm fine and yeah I wanted to see Matt. Is he here?" Sora said feeling slightly dizzy due to lack of sleep. Takahiro nodded and invited Sora to come inside.

"Hey Matt, Sora's here to see you and..." Takahiro trails off as Sora comes inside and Matt looks up, his eyes immediately filled with concern. Sora had been avoiding their whole group and he had been worried about her. Biyomon jumped out of Sora's arms as Matt reached over hugging her.

"Sora...I've been so worried about you. You haven't hung out with the group for awhile. What's going on with you?" Matt asked breaking the hug and looking into her eyes, noticing that it looked like she hadn't been sleeping for awhile. Sora shook slightly as Matt hugged her, it felt like such a relief like he could somehow protect her for what the future had in store for her.

"Matt...can we go outside somewhere and talk? I really need to talk to a friend." Sora said unable to help but let a lone tear roll down her cheek. Matt looked at her, gave a reassuring smile before nodding and turning to the other band members.

"Okay guys take a break!" Matt called out before gently leading Sora out. He took her to a park and took her to a nearby bench. Matt then looked at her and Sora explained everything about her dreams to him. By the end of it, she was shaking and slightly teary-eyed. Without another thought, Matt pulled the shaking girl into a hug.

"Hey Sora, I'm really glad you told me. I won't say I know what it is but from the sounds of it whoever this enemy is they are after your crest of love from what you've told me at least that's what I gather. Don't surrender though, you're not alone you have me...I mean us." Matt said blushing a little as he quickly changed the last part. Sora giggled a little as Matt quickly changed the last sentence then sighed.

"I don't know how much longer I can resist though. You know I've never been much of a fighter." Sora said her eyes drooping. Matt lifted her chin and shook his head.

"Of course, you're a fighter Sora. You're one of the eight original Digidestined and without you I think most of us would be dead. Remember, you took care of us, encouraged us and I still remember when I left you guys after the fight with Tai, you told me you believed in me. That meant a lot from you Sora since...at that time I didn't even believe in myself. So please don't give up, I believe you can do it and we're all here to support you. Have you told any of the others?" Matt said he realised he was hugging Sora still and blushed a little, caressing her back gently. Sora blushed as well, losing herself in Matt's arms for a moment before listening to Matt's words. The young girl looked up before nodding.

"I won't give up and thank you Matt for listening." Sora said sincerely and Matt simply nodded before they began walking back. Neither one knew how the other felt so both kept the extra feelings they had for one another to themselves. Sora just hoped that if she managed to survive all this, she would manage to tell Matt how she felt about him.


End file.
